Rain and Shadow
by Kiaranassimu
Summary: Sequel to Changing World, prequel to Past. It was rainy days that made him think of them and how much he missed them. But they didn't miss him. And that was how it should be.


Authors Note: So this is based after Changing world and before Past. I kept meaning to write this becasue people wanted to know how he was doing, so I finally did. Sorry about how long it took, though. I hope you all like it! Read, review, enjoy. Ja Ne!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, although I wish I did. Probaby best I didn't though. Half the characters would be gay and the other half would be dead. Shame, really.

* * *

><p>The café was small and not very crowded for a Thursday morning but to the dark haired detective nursing a cup of black coffee it was too loud. How that many people could just move on with their lives and not even notice the heartache, the darkness, that followed in their wake, it astounded him how oblivious people were. But he couldn't really blame them for not caring, after all, the murders hadn't been made public for very long, after all, the murders had only happened the night before.<p>

He took another sip of his drink as green eyes stared down at the crime scene photos spread out across the table. Double homicide, a married couple, and two suspects. Enough evidence to proclaim them both and send them away for a good long time. Open-and-shut case on the surface, but underneath that there were discrepancies out the ass. The two perps had an air-tight alibi and, not only that, the victims had evidence saying that they had been in a brutal altercation with each other before their untimely demise. The coroner's words, not his. Fancy way of saying they tried to beat each other to death before they actually died.

But the wounds were inconsistent with that. And the time of death was off. One died thirty minutes after the other so they couldn't have killed each other. And there was no way the woman had killed herself. Someone doesn't just bash their own brains out like that. They couldn't do that with the paperweight that was the murder weapon for her. Not with that force and not that many times.

And the hard part, the neighbor across the street who said he had seen two people, roughly the same description as the two suspects, leaving the house about an hour after the woman was pronounced to have died.

He sighs and picks the pictures up and puts them back in the folder, already tired of the whole thing. He hadn't been made Homicide detective very long ago, it shouldn't have been long enough for the 'new' to have already worn off, but it had. Maybe it was just because of his past and all the shit he had gone through, but when he had been asked to join homicide, at first he hadn't hesitated - who wouldn't want to catch killers and take them off the street? – but now, staring at the victims, all he could think about was his mother, father and godfather. How their killer hadn't been caught, would never be brought to justice, unless _he_ did something about it.

The boy with the dark eyes.

The reason he was where he was right now. But he wasn't complaining. He had wanted to leave. And he was so glad he had now. He had everything he ever wanted, a loving wife, beautiful twin girls with another on the way, and a career that kept them fed. Everything he ever wanted.

But sometimes, on dreary days like now, with nothing but pain on his mind, he would think back, think back and remember his two best friends and wonder how they were. He missed them, missed them so much that sometimes he couldn't even breathe, but he knew they didn't miss him. How could they, with _him_ there acting like him. It hurt to know they didn't miss him. But he wouldn't want them too, in a way, feel the pain he felt when he thought of them.

He turns his head and leans it against the window with a sigh, green eyes looking out at the rain. Watching as people scurried around trying to get where they needed to go while staying as dry as possible. Hard to do in that deluge.

Minutes pass and he is about to get up and exit the both when something catches his eye. He squints, trying to see through the rain, and stares at the tall red-headed man that caught his attention. _Ron!_ His mind supplies before he can catch himself, and disappointment hits hard when he realizes that it can't possibly be his old friend. Not now, not here, not when he was just drowning in old memories just moments ago.

He turned away, semi-disgusted with himself for how quickly his hopes had gotten up with just that brief glimpse of someone who looked so close to his old friend. He gathers up his papers, drinks the last few swallows of luke-warm coffee, and leaves the little café.

He stands outside under the overhang, eyes still on the red haired man across the street, looking at the pastries in a window. _Ron would do the same thing, thinking with his stomach._ He swallows the dark emotion in his throat and turns away, walking fast through the rain, hunching around the folder to keep it from getting wet.

He needs to stop thinking about the past and live in the future. But days like this made it hard.

Blocks away he is still moving fast with his head watching the ground to make sure he doesn't trip and fall flat on his face, when a dark figure steps out in front of him, causing him to jerk to a stop or else run the man over.

"Excuse me." The man says and the voice is familiar, so goddamn familiar, that he almost feels his neck break with how fast he jerked his head up to look at him.

And dark eyes looked back out of a face that he sees every time he looks into a mirror.

"_Sasuke." _The words are spoken quietly but it almost feels like he screamed them.

The man gives a smirk, dark eyes changing to green, and he shakes his head. "You must have me mistaken with someone else. My name is Harry. Who are you?"

Green eyes look into green and he gives a small, sad smile. "James, but you knew that, didn't you?" After all, when they first met he seemed to know everything. Things that no one else had ever even thought of, let alone known the truth about.

"Yeah. I did. Just wanted to tell you not to worry anymore. We got him, All of them. Just thought you should know that. Have a nice day." Harry said before turning around and walking away, back to where he had come from, back to where he belonged.

He stood there, rain dripping in his eyes and just watching, until the man that changed everything disappeared from sight. Relief, happiness, anger, he wasn't really sure how he felt, maybe all of them. but that was understandable. He just wished that he could have been there to see it, to watch as the creature that killed his parents, and that led to the death of his godfather, died. It was almost a physical ache, how much he wished he could have seen it. Not that he believed _he_ lied. No, never. He wouldn't lie about something like that. Never.

But he still wished.

It was no use though, so he continued on his way, slower than before. He had to report in after his break, had to get back on the case. He couldn't let his past haunt him anymore. It was over, done with, that chapter was closed. All those useless sayings applied to his situation.

As his strides grew longer, more confident, he almost felt Harry Potter fade away. It would take longer than just a few minutes before he could completely get over his past and all the issues that were hidden in the shadows, but he was strong, he would do it.

It wasn't Harry Potter, the scared fifteen year old boy that had nothing left to lose that entered into the Police Station that rainy day, but James Black. Homicide Detective, father of two. The boy hovered behind, a ghost, a fading phantom that couldn't enter behind.

Across the street dark eyes watched from the shadows, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please review to tell me what you think. I like it, but was unsure about the ending. Anyway, I would like it if all favorites and alerts were to review beforehand however I cannot stop you if you choose not too. A simple, 'I liked it' will do, but, no pressure. Ja Ne.<p> 


End file.
